


I will protect you (discontinuing)

by amithegamer1



Series: Discontinued [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: She a WereWolf and protects one human, The human is reckless but the werewolf is font of her... One day the werewolf gets hurt trying to protect the human and it's time for the human to help the werewolf
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Discontinued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015612
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch.1

Every time she gets in any kind of trouble after the werewolf helps he leaves a note 

Last time note

" Why are you always getting in trouble? You better be happy I'm not tired of helping you yet" 

She only seen the werewolf two times but weirdly seeing the werewolf didn't scare her but something happened another night the werewolf helped her, he didn't leave a note

The human name is Sara Lance reckless and fearless always gets in trouble but never gets hurt her protector is always there but she not always quick enough to see it not until that night

"where is it?" Sara thought walking through the forest 

" I hope it didn't get hurt this time..." Sara mumbled 

Walking through the forest she almost tripped on something or someone...

"What the fuck?" She said stopping in her tracks

"Woah," she said getting on one knee put her hand on the thing she almost fell on

"Who is this?" She thought "where is its blood on her?" She also thought

Sara starts looking at the girl body she has wounded 

"I have to help her"  
__________

"Where is she?" He said angrily 

"Calm down Nate she fine" she said

"are you sure Nora" Nate asked

Nora didn't respond "No? that's what I thought," Nate said

"Don't think your the only one who's worried about her!"

"At Least I'm trying to look for her!"

Few minutes later

"Where's Charlie and Ray?" Nora asked 

"They up stairs" Nate said sitting down

"Zari?" 

"She's with them too"  
___________

The ringing in her ear woke her up...She woke up in an unfamiliar place

"where am I?" She thought getting out of the bed "who put this on me?" 

"Good Morning" a voice said

She quickly turned around instead of talking to the girl she lifted her shirt then smiled 

"Yeah," she said "that why you were here but a few hours ago your wound just disappear like you were never hurt" 

The other woman just nodded "what are you?" A pause "who are you?"

The other woman didn't answer 

"Uh okay," she said "I will introduce myself first then I'm Sara Lance" 

The Expression on the girl's face gave Sara a hint that she alright knew that 

"You know that huh?" Sara asked

The other woman nodded 

"How do you know who I am?" Sara asked, "who are you?" Sara asked again

The other woman eyes started to change it became lighter blue brighter 

"Woah," Sara said backing up then the girl started to grow fangs...werewolf fangs then stopped anything went away 

"Your the werewolf" Sara said

the girl nodded 

"What's your name?" Sara asked the girl didn't say anything 

"Well if you're not going to talk can you at least write it down?"

The girl nodded 

"Okay!" Sara turned around and got a pencil and paper from her desk 

The woman looked confused at what the other woman 

"Can you write?" Sara asked

The girl shock her head Sara sigh "okay..."

Then another girl pointed at something Sara turned around and looked at what she was pointing at "The book?"

The woman confused by the name of the thing but nodded 

"Okay?" Sara gets up and handing the woman the book

"What are you going to do tell me by pointing out the letters?" Sara jokes and the other woman nods 

"Oh I was joking but okay" 

The woman pointed at the first letter "A?" Sara said the other blonde nodded then pointed at the second letter "V?" Then the last letter "A? again..." she thought for a few seconds

"Ava?" Sara whisper "Ava! Your name is Ava?" 

Ava light smile and nods "Cute name" Sara said

Then Ava looked down at the book again "is there something else you want to tell me?" Sara asked and then Ava nods 

She started to point out the letters "I? W? A? N? T?" A pause "I want?" The woman nods "T? O?" A pause "to?" The woman nods "G? O? H? O? M? E?" A pause "go home" 

"I want to go home!" Ava smiled and nodded 

Sara smiles back "wait do you know where home is?" Sara asked Ava nods 

Sara grabs her jacket and says "then let's take you home"  
__________

"Can I tell you something?" Sara asked walking over a tree stump 

Ava nods "your not how I expected" Sara said

Ava looks confused at Sara "I thought you were a boy and you would be crawling on the ground like a dog"

Ava chuckled at that and then shrugs Sara looks at Ava "you want to tell me something?" Ava nods

"Hm?" said walking around the tree

"Okay!" Sara stopping them Ava look confused at Sara

"Let's do this There's a game called hangman" Sara started "instead of letters we use words" Ava nods

"Okay," Sara said "A?" Ava shook her head "Me?" Ava shook her head again "I?" Ava nods  
Sara smiles "did?" Ava shocked her head "used?" Ava nods "to?" Ava nods again

"I? used? to?" A pause "I used to!"

"Well I used to crawl too when I was a baby" Sara starting to walk again when she saw Ava wasn't beside she turned around "what?" Sara asked, "it's wasn't just when you were a child?" Ava nods "when you started walking?" She said walking towards Ava. Ava looked at her hand then held out her index finger "one?" A paused "A week ago!" Ava immediately shook her head "month ago?" She shook her head "A year ago!" She nodded 

a Few minutes later of walking Ava stopped Sara looks around it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere then she saw a house

"This is your home?" Ava nods "you live alone?" She shook her head "How many people?" Ava held up her hand again  
"Five?" Ava nodded 

"Ava!" A man said running up to her and hugging her 

Sara looked at the man "Nate?" She thought

Then she saw two other women behind them they were ready to attack until Ava growled at them and then they stopped 

"Nate?" She asked at the man

"Sara!" He said eyes widened 

"Yeah?" A paused "Is he also a werewolf?" She asked Ava she just nodded 

"Nate you-" 

"I know, I know let me explain"  
__________  
INFORMATION 

Sara Lance - human

Ava Sharpe - WereWolf

Nate Heywood - WereWolf

Zari Tomaz/Tarazi - WereWolf

Behrad Tarazi - Human

Charlie Jiwe - WereWolf

Amaya Jiwe - human

Ray Pamler - WereWolf

Gary Green - Human

Mick Rory - human

Nora Drahk - WereWolf

John Constantine - WereWolf Hunter = human

Rip Hunter - WereWolf Hunter = Human

Astra Logue - WereWolf Hunter = human?


	2. Ch.2

"So?" Sara asked Nate took a deep breath before he started talking

"Couple of years ago...when Ava wounded me," Nate said turning to look at Ava who frowned at her mistake and Nate just give her a sad smile and then turns back to Sara "And she wanted to save me and the only way to save me was turning me into a werewolf" A pause "any questions?" He asked

Sara nods "why you didn't you tell everyone?" She asked 

"Well I didn't think you would be fond of me being a werewolf" Nate saw Sara staring at Nora and Ava "another question?"

"I take it as she not the font of me?" Sara said looking at Nora

"Nora?" He looks at her "You have to wait it takes time for her to let someone new in and She just protective of Ava we all are" Nate saw she confused on Sara's face "Ava well didn't have a family before us...her parents" he said looking at Ava then back at Sara "let's say they died...and she was alone in the forest before she met me and Ray that night she wounded and we became her family" he said

"Who is her family?" She asked

"Just me, Ray, Nora, Zari, Charlie, and Gary there was one more person but there gone now"

"What happened?"

"She die" he answer

"Oh" that was Sara's only response "that still doesn't explain why y'all protective of Ava?"

"Ava was getting attacked that night she wounded me...I was trying to help her when she wounded me..." a pause "that night Ava accidentally killed one of Werewolf hunters and ever since that day they were after her and we been protecting her"

"Who did she kill?"

"His name was Desmond..."

"John Constantine gang?" He nods 

Few minutes of uncomfortable silence Sara decided to break it

"Why doesn't Ava talk?" She asked

"She never learns like us...she was learning before Cassie died," Nate said

"Who's Cassie?" Sara asked

"Cassie is the werewolf who died" 

Sara kept on asking questions about everything and it was getting dark so she decided to stay 

"Are you thirsty?" Nora asks Ava and she nods

Sara quickly turns to Ava "do you want to try something new?" Ava looked confused at Sara 

"Hot Chocolate?" Sara asked 

"We're not giving her hot chocolate?!" Nora yelled at Sara

"Why not?"

Nora ignored Sara "she not getting hot chocolate" she said

"You don't know if she wants it?"

"Yes I do!" Nora fights back

Sara rolls eyes "Ava do you want hot chocolate?" Ava didn't respond "it's good I promise" Sara pause and looks at Nora then back to Ava "do you trust me?" Ava slowly nods Nora growls

' I'm giving Nora more reasons not to like me ' she thought "Good so if you don't like hot chocolate you don't ever if to drink it again okay?" Ava nods "do you want some hot chocolate?" Sara asked again and Ava nods

Sara then turns at Nora and smirks "told you you didn't know" Sara said walking past Nora 

Nora resistance the urge to turn a werewolf and rip Sara to pieces 

The Next Day 8:26 am

"Where is Ava and Sara?" Nora asked 

"They outside" Nate answered 

Nora moves the curtain away from the window "they playing fitch?" Zari nods

"I told her that's what Ava likes to play," Gary said "And I told Ava not to play rough" Ray added

"Well it looks like she didn't listen to you," Charlie said

"What do you mean?"

"They're on the ground" Charlie said

"What?!" Nate said running to the window

"it looks like they are fun!" Gary said 

"You hear that Nora Sara's didn't get hurt" Charlie teases Nora rolls her eyes

Outside 

Ava licks the mud off of Sara's face

Sara giggles wiping her face "Ava" Ava frowns "it's fine just don't do it again" Ava nods and Sara gets on top of Ava and they started rolling in the mud

Back inside

"She will need a bath when she comes back inside," Charlie said 

"Why?" Nate asked

"She's rolling in the mud with Sara"

"What did you just say?" Nora said getting out of her sit

"Oh she said they are playing-" Nora cuts her Gary "I heard her Gar" 

"Let her have some fun Nor" Zari said 

"Fine but I'm not taking her a bath" 

"Not it!" Everyone said but Nate said too late

"Damn it" Nate said

"It's fine Nate I will take her a bath," Sara said closing the door

"Okay good!" nate said

"What?" Nora said

"I need to take a bath myself" Sara shrugs "why not take one with Ava" 

Nora was about to say something before Ray stopped her

"You guys go take a bath," Ray said

Sara nods and take Ava upstairs to take a bath

The Next day ( Sara went home after that and came back the next day) 3:32 pm

Walking to the home Sara saw that Ava and Gary was outside

"Why are you outside?" Sara asked Ava she shrugs

Sara looks at Gary "they're having a meeting" Gary said

"Why are you not in there?" Sara asked

"I rather be with Ava" he said

"Is there an and?" Sara asked

"And I'm not allow in there" 

Sara chuckled walking to the front of the door and opening it 

"She's our leader!" Sara heard Nate yell

"Well our leader can't speak right now!" Nora yells

"we're not trying to help her!" Charlie yells

" the only person who was helping is gone" Zari yells then everything went quiet

"I know your mad but we all want Ava to talk," Ray said

"Why did we have to erase her memories" a pause "She barely remembers me Ray"

"We had to erase her parents from her memory Nora you know that," Zari said

"Well I don't know why?" Sara said walking into the place they're talking and crossing her arms

"Sara..." Zari said softly

"Well It's none of your fucking business Sara," Nora said walking into Sara personal space

"Ah okay," Sara said backing up so she can get out of her personal space

"You never change huh?" Nora said walking up to Sara

"You don't change either Nora Doll" 

"Your not fucking allow to call me that"

"what your sad that Daddy's not here to call you that" 

"Well he did his bidding before-" 

"Aw what you can't say jail" a pause "oh this could be true he's maybe dead"

"Just like your sister"

"And yeah just like your mom" her eyes started to change colors

"What? Wolf out Nora" Sara said no hint of fear in her voice

"Woah Woah Calm down Baby," Ray said stopping Nora

"I'm calm," she said and gave Nora Ray a look and he moved out of the way

Nora just was about to attack before Ava walked in eyes different color

"Calm down I'm alright bubba," she said calming Ava down now

a Few minutes later of everyone talking and from Nora and Sara apologizing to each other

"So Bubba?" He asked

Sara shrugs Nate gave her a look but the look "what it's just a nickname?" 

"But you only told me that you would only call someone that if you really-" he stopping his self knowing that he was about to make a mistake if he said that even though he's a werewolf he's just scared of Sara 

"How did Ava write me those notes?" Sara asked 

"Oh I did" 

"well she told me to write it for her" he corrected himself

"How?" Sara asked

"Me and Ava kinda got a whole way of communicating to each other..."


	3. How they met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my story this is @SuperStitous18 story 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185933/chapters/50430419

Deleted part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my story this is @SuperStitous18 story 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185933/chapters/50430419


	4. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends have a meeting

Nate sighs "but I wish it was the real communicating..." he confesses

Sara looks around for a few seconds "I could teach her" she told me he smiles "but" then frowns "why did none of y'all teach her?"

"We was scared it would bring back her memories and we didn't know how to teach her there was only one person who could teach her..." he took a deep breath when he saw Sara tilting her head in confusion "Cassie was new so Ava didn't know her so she had no risk with Ava's memories..."

"Well you glad I'm here! I teach how to talk-"

"Again..." he said with a light smile

"Again" she says with an smile

***

when I came back the next day, I went to Ava room it wasn't how I imaged it had lights going around the room and it had sports posters I don't know the teams and I believe she didn't either and then random things on her desk and Ava was sitting on her bed looking at a book it was The Three Little Pigs

"Hey Bubba" the blonde looks up from her book and smiles I sit on her bed next to her

"That was a good book, I didn't know you could read," the blonde says the werewolf looks at the blonde confused "you can't read?" The werewolf frowns and the human chuckles "you looking at the pictures huh?" The other blonde rapidly nods "Well I wouldn't mind reading it to you?" the werewolf smiles and hands the blonde the book "once upon a time...."

***

"How do we know we can trust her?!" she asked

"As much as I hate to say this but I'm with Nora on this," Zari says

"Me too" Charlie says sadly

"Look I've known Sara since high school I can trust her and me and Ray go to college with her so we can make sure she doesn't tell anyone"

"Have you guys told Amaya?" he asked

"Yeah she can help us she loves animals and everything right?" Zari says

"yeah but..." she trails off

"let's tell her tomorrow okay?" He says she nods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I just didn’t have to momentum to continue his story but I did with another story I was on another just like this one but a little bit different and I’m going to finish the story before I post it, I’m also working on some other story’s. Anyways I’m sorry but I’m just not feeling this book anymore


End file.
